


Baby, you're my castle

by Wildspace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ambiguous Isaac/Cora, bromance Liam/Brett, established Derek/Stiles, implied Lydia/Jackson - Freeform, mentioned Danny/Ethan - Freeform, mentioned Scott/Kira, past Isaac/Scott, past stiles/malia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tâche de ne pas dépérir en pensant à son prince pas si charmant. Et les souvenirs de comment ils en sont arrivés à être ensemble en profitent pour remonter à la surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you're my castle

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !  
> Pour faire court, il s'agit d'un OS écrit en septembre/octobre 2014 pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Il s'agit d'un Sterek établi et je mentionne aussi également quelques autres couples/amitiés. (Pour info, la saison 5 en entier n'est pas prise en compte.) Rien de très graphique, au contraire, c'est plutôt tout en douceur et en suggestion. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et les kudos et comments sont acceptés avec plaisir. :)
> 
> (Cet OS est également publié sur mon compte FF – sous le même pseudo qu'ici.)

 

_Baby, you're my castle._

 

« La barbe de trois jours, c'est pour rivaliser avec le côté bad-boy de Derek ? »  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Stiles se redressa sur les coudes pour observer Lydia qui tourbillonnait dans la chambre. Bon, en réalité, elle ne tourbillonnait pas réellement. Elle préparait ses valises et se déplaçait dans l'intégralité de la pièce, pour être exact. Mais aux yeux du jeune homme – on ne peut plus objectif, elle était tellement belle que ses déplacements n'étaient que tourbillons. Ignorant sa question – sa moquerie plutôt, Stiles détailla la jeune femme qui continuait de remplir ses valises avec de nombreux habits. Il fallait mieux être prévoyant que de se retrouver sans aucun vêtement à porter d'après la demoiselle. Et, chose étonnante, cette dernière n'avait pas prévu de sortir faire du shopping une fois à Londres. Elle avait surtout en tête de passer la majorité de son temps enfermé dans une certaine chambre, si vous vouliez l'avis de Stiles.

Lydia Martin avait relativement peu changé depuis la fin de son année de terminale. Elle avait toujours ses mêmes cheveux blonds vénitiens dont les longueurs ondulaient toujours aussi parfaitement. Ses jambes fines, sa jolie poitrine et sa taille de guêpe. Ses grands yeux marron semblaient avoir pris une sagesse que seuls les événements surnaturels de Beacon Hills auraient pu lui apporter et la moue pensive qui déformait ses lèvres lui allait à merveille. Si la demoiselle n'avait pas tant changé physiquement, elle avait évolué mentalement. De ce fait, Stiles ne s'étonna absolument pas de la voir vêtue d'un banal jean, d'un simple débardeur vert forêt et de se déplacer pieds nus dans sa chambre. Certes, un immense tapis était étalé sur le parquet de la pièce. Certes, le jean et le débardeur lui allaient comme un gant, parfaitement même. Mais c'était du changement. Durant la première année d'université, Lydia avait continué à mettre ses jupes courtes d'où émergeaient ses jambes de gazelles et de nombreux regards s'étaient attardés dessus plus ou moins longtemps. Elle n'avait rien dit, parce que ça lui plaisait mine de rien, de savoir que la gente masculine s'intéressait à elle. Puis certaines mains avaient commencé à se faire baladeuses et les regards noirs étaient apparus. Finalement, un jour d'octobre, lors de sa deuxième année, il y avait eu ce geste de trop, ces paroles déplacées. Elle prenait le métro avec Stiles pour revenir à leur appartement et elle portait une jolie jupe bleu roi. Un imbécile avait glissé sa main contre sa jambe, sous sa jupe. La jeune femme s'était brusquement éloignée et l'avait fusillé du regard. Haussant les épaules d'un air innocent, l'homme lui avait dit de regarder comment elle était habillée, que c'était de sa faute après tout. La claque retentissante que la demoiselle Martin lui avait mise avait résonné dans le brouhaha du métro. Stiles l'avait insulté de connard et il avait ensuite entraîné la jeune femme avec lui en descendant à l'arrêt suivant. Sur le chemin du retour, Lydia avait discuté avec Stiles comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et les jours suivants, elle avait continué de porter des jupes. C'était une semaine après que le fils unique des Stilinski l'avait retrouvé tremblant sur son lit et elle avait fini par se mettre à pleurer, sanglotant dans le creux de son t-shirt. Il lui avait chuchoté des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que les femmes avaient le droit de porter des jupes, que ce mec était juste un pervers. Après, il lui avait préparé son chocolat chaud spécial Stilinski et ils avaient regardé The Notebook ensemble, enroulés dans d'épaisses couvertures.

Suite à ça, Lydia avait commencé à se vêtir régulièrement de jeans. Ainsi, elle arrivait à prendre le métro sans s'angoisser au point d'avoir l'air échappée d'un asile psychiatrique. En plus de ça, elle prouvait à tous les machos de sa promotion – la joie d'être en faculté de mathématiques – qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de porter des jupes pour être major et tous les mettre minable au classement final. Lydia était belle, mais surtout, Lydia était un génie.

  
*

Quand Stiles sortit de ses pensées, Lydia avait pratiquement fini de remplir sa valise. Il la regarda préparer un sac où elle rangerait ses chaussures. Elle y plaça trois ou quatre paires de chaussures et termina par une paire d'escarpins que Stiles trouva vertigineusement haute. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, une nuisette dans chaque main et haussa un sourcil pour lui demander son avis. Le jeune homme eut un léger rire qu'il ne peut retenir. Comment Lydia voulait-elle qu'il lui dise laquelle des nuisettes était la mieux ? Il aimait les hommes, bon sang. Surtout un en particulier en fait. Un bien viril qui ne porterait jamais de nuisette de toute sa vie. Finalement, devant la moue colérique qui commençait à déformer les adorables lèvres de la jeune femme, il se consentit à lui donner une réponse.

« La bleu nuit.

\- Je te signale que les nuisettes sont rouges ou noires, pas bleu nuit.

\- La bleu nuit est parfaite pour toi.

\- Je le sais ça, merci. Mais comment sais-tu que j'ai en une bleu nuit ?

\- Je le sais. »

Le petit sourire mutin qui étira ses lèvres tâcha de convaincre Lydia qui finit par remettre les deux nuisettes à leurs places et récupérer celle bleue dans le tiroir. Si la jeune femme était sortie de la pièce, sûrement que Stiles aurait éclaté de rire. Et après, elle lui assurait toujours que non, elle ne partait pas à Londres pour rejoindre Jackson. Elle allait s'aérer l'esprit avant les examens et en profiter pour s'enfermer dans une chambre et réviser toute la journée. D'après Stiles, c'était une justification complètement absurde. Lydia n'avait absolument pas besoin de réviser, pas au point de s'enfermer dans une chambre toute la journée en tout cas. Et bien sûr que ce voyage londonien impliquait Lydia, Jackson et un lit. Ou n'importe quel autre support en fait. Mais ça, Stiles ne voulait pas le savoir. Jamais.

Finalement, la demoiselle termina ses bagages et laissa le soin à Stiles de les descendre à l'étage inférieur. Ce dernier s'exécuta, parce que c'était Lydia et que tout le monde faisait ce que Lydia demandait – exigeait. Une fois la valise et le sac descendus, les deux colocataires s'enlacèrent un long moment dans le couloir de l'entrée. Les aurevoirs durèrent moins longtemps que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Parce que c'était Stiles et Lydia, qu'ils se reverraient dans une dizaine de jours et que le taxi de la demoiselle s'impatientait dans la rue. Elle lui embrassa une dernière fois la joue, lui suggéra – ordonna – de ne pas dépérir en pensant à son prince pas si charmant et quitta l'appartement dans une douce odeur de jasmin. Et Stiles se retrouva tout seul.

 

*

 

L'appartement lui parut soudainement bien vide. D'habitude, il était toujours si bruyant et grouillant de vie, parfois même trop. Au point que Lydia se demandait souvent qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter une telle colocation ? À son entrée à l'université, la joyeuse petite bande avait décidé de louer un appartement où ils pourraient tous loger ensemble. D'un, ils feraient tous des économies et de deux, ils resteraient tous ensemble. Ainsi avaient emménagé Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Malia et Kira. Isaac avait rejoint la colocation au début de la deuxième année, après être revenu de France où il avait passé un an en faculté de lettres. Ils étaient donc six joyeux lurons à occuper cet appartement plutôt spacieux et situé à deux pas de leur université.

Forcément, en bientôt trois ans, les choses avaient un peu évolué depuis le lycée. Scott et Kira étaient toujours ensemble, bien qu'ils aient rompu l'espace de six mois au cours de leur deuxième année de fac. C'était peu après le retour d'Isaac et, étrangement, ils avaient immédiatement retrouvé leur complicité d'avant Alison. Même plus si Stiles croyait ce que Scott lui avait raconté. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son meilleur ami, oh ça non, mais sur le coup, il avait été plutôt surpris. Puis, après réflexion, c'était évident. Bien sûr qu'Isaac et Scott avaient eu une aventure l'espace de deux, trois mois. La façon qu'ils avaient eue de s'éviter après ça, les regards qui se détournaient, la tension constante dans l'appartement et les cris quand ils pensaient tout le monde endormi. Évident, bien sûr que c'était évident. Pourtant, la page avait fini par se tourner. Même si elle avait mis plus de temps pour Isaac que pour Scott. Ce dernier avait réussi à se faire pardonner de Kira et désormais, les deux tourtereaux roucoulaient sagement ensemble.

Ils n'étaient pour autant pas les seuls à avoir eu des problèmes de couple dans le grand appartement. La relation de Stiles et Malia était partie faire un tour sur un grand huit. Malheureusement, l'arrivée avait été carrément brutale. Toute l'année de terminale avait été comme une grande montée sur les rails du manège à sensations fortes pour leur couple. Idyllique en tout point. Ils apprenaient doucement à se connaître, aimant tout ce qu'ils découvraient. C'était tout récent, tout beau, tout nouveau. Et puis l'été passa, l'entrée en faculté arriva et avec elle, la descente. À pic. Parce qu'elle avait longtemps vécu toute seule – et qu'être la fille de Peter n'aidait pas, Malia était quelqu'un d'extrême. Un jour, elle se mit à devenir paranoïaque. Jalousement paranoïaque. Elle lui reprocha de voir quelqu'un dans son dos – ce qui était faux, de ne plus l'aimer – ce qui était faux, de lui cacher des choses – ce qui était faux, d'avoir changé – ce qui était vrai. Un soir, elle explosa. Il sentait Danny, il puait Danny. Bien sûr que l'odeur du hawaïen était partout sur lui, ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Mais jamais il ne l’aurait trompé avec Danny, parce que Danny était avec Ethan et qu'il doutait que ce dernier fût très partageur. Ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvés à la fac – merci le hasard et, au fil des événements, avaient fini par se remettre ensemble. La paranoïa de Malia n'avait été que crescendo et Stiles s'était lassé de toujours devoir se justifier et se défendre. Il avait baissé les bras, abandonné le combat en cours de route. Son couple l'épuisait, tout simplement. Ils s'étaient séparés au printemps de leur première année à l'université. L'ambiance à l'appartement n'avait jamais été aussi orageuse et longtemps, longtemps après, le cataclysme menaçait d'éclater de nouveau quand les esprits s'échauffaient un peu trop entre la jeune femme et le jeune homme.

Enfin bon. Stiles avait appris à faire avec, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravi que Malia se soit échappée de l'appartement pour toute la durée des vacances. Elle était partie voir son père – leur relation était encore étrange, s'il se souvenait bien. Scott et Kira avaient décidé de visiter Paris pour se faire des vacances romantiques. Stiles les trouvait mignons, bien qu'il n’avait pu s'empêcher de dire à Scott qu'il fallait aussi qu'il révise. Et oui, les examens ne se réussissaient pas encore tout seuls. Loup-garou ou non, il fallait réviser. Lydia était partie retrouver Jackson – quoique qu'elle dise. Le jeune Whittemore avait repris contact avec sa belle pendant l'été qui séparait la terminale de l'entrée en faculté. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient développé une relation ambiguë qui ne pouvait pas devenir une vraie relation de couple à cause de la distance. Et de leur ego surdimensionné, surtout ça en fait. Son amour de toujours pour Lydia depuis longtemps refoulé à la case « souvenir d'enfance », Stiles se trouvait ravi que sa belle Lydia retrouve son amour de toujours. Ce qui faisait aussi plaisir à Stiles, c'était de savoir qu'Isaac s'était lancé dans une histoire d'amitié proche et foutrement ambiguë avec Cora. Cette dernière était toujours en Amérique du Sud, mais elle passait régulièrement leur rendre visite et il savait qu'Isaac était parti la rejoindre pour les vacances. Il était donc seul dans l'appartement, à attendre que son prince pas si charmant daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention.

 

Derek et Stiles, c'était une histoire longue de bientôt deux ans. Enfin, en réalité, elle avait commencé la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sous les yeux de ce bon vieux Scott. Il avait fallu tout ce temps pour que Derek intègre le fait qu'il ne pourrait – définitivement – plus se passer de Stiles, et réciproquement. Lors de leur première rencontre, Stilinski avait été effrayé, terrifié même. Merde, ils venaient d'atterrir sur la propriété de Derek Hale. Derek Hale, l'affreux mec baraqué vêtu de sa veste en cuir et de son air franchement pas aimable. Longtemps, Stiles avait été impressionné – plus qu’apeuré – par le grand, le méchant, le dangereux Derek Hale. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, sans doute cet air mystérieux qu'il trimbalait partout avec lui. Le fils unique du shérif avait voulu percer l'énigme qu'incarnait Derek et la curiosité avait pris le pas sur l'appréhension première. Et puis, après tout, Scott devait apprendre à devenir un gentil loulou-garou donc cela lui faisait une excuse de plus pour côtoyer de près l'alpha. Peu à peu, pas après pas, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Les rapports étaient étranges, une sorte de « je t'aime, moi non plus » à leur sauce. Derek repoussait sans cesse le fils Stilinski, le malmenant plus qu'autre chose. Oh, Stiles avait très vite arrêté de compter le nombre de bleus qui constellaient sa peau et les menaces répétitives à basse de « je vais te trancher la gorge, avec mes dents ». Stiles n'était plus effrayé, c'était fini. Faut dire que les événements dont Beacon Hills avait été la cible les avaient forcé à s'entraider alors forcément, du temps, ils en avaient passé pas mal ensemble.

 

*

  
L’évolution de la relation qu’entretenaient Derek et Stiles s’était faite pas à pas. Ils avaient longuement tâtonné à la recherche du bon chemin pour que tout cela fonctionne. Souvent, lorsqu’ils faisaient un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière étaient esquissés peu après. Ce n’était jamais tout rose, mais ils étaient heureux de ce qu’ils avaient réussi à construire ensemble et c’était l’essentiel pour eux. Bien sûr que rien n’était idyllique et encore aujourd’hui, ils leur arrivaient de se disputer au point de s’ignorer durant une ou deux semaines. Ils avaient cependant tous les deux mûri, changé et appris à faire des concessions pour l’autre. Derek était plus souriant et parlait plus de ce qu’il ressentait. Stiles avait appris à se taire quand la patience de Derek arrivait à sa limite. Ils savaient comment faire pour que leur couple fonctionne pour le mieux et en ayant à traverser le moins de crises possibles. Deux après le début de leur idylle, il n’y avait que Scott pour s’étonner encore que leur relation soit si durable. Et Malia, bien sûr. Mais Malia était une exception. Un cas particulier qui avait encore du mal à digérer que Stiles, son Stiles, soit en couple avec Derek et qu’il l’aime sincèrement (et réciproquement).

Longtemps, les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient tournés autour sans oser faire un geste vers l’autre ou tenter réellement quelque chose. Après réflexion, peut-être qu’ils avaient perdu du temps, ou peut-être pas. C’était ainsi qu’ils fonctionnaient, avec une prudence et des précautions exacerbées. Étrangement, c’était le loup-garou qui avait fait le premier pas, et, passé la surprise, Stiles avait pris les choses en main.

 

*

 

C’était arrivé un matin de février alors que le givre couvrait encore les fenêtres. En réalité, l’événement déclencheur avait eu lieu la veille au soir. Des coups avaient tambouriné sur la porte de Derek aux alentours de minuit et le loup-garou avait daigné se lever de son canapé seulement parce qu’il entendait les battements précipités du cœur de Stiles derrière la porte. Il avait ouvert et s’était retrouvé face à une capuche de sweat-shirt de couleur rouge à l’ombre de laquelle il distinguait le visage du fils Stilinski. Ce dernier n’ayant toujours pas dit un mot, ce qui était franchement inhabituel de sa part, semblait comme figé sur le perron du loft de Derek. Le loup-garou l’avait attrapé doucement par le bras et l’avait fait entrer de force dans son appartement. Automatiquement, Stiles avait semblé reprendre vie et était parti s’asseoir sur le canapé, sous le regard inquiet du plus âgé. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Stiles. De un, il n’avait toujours pas prononcé un seul petit mot. Et de deux, Derek n’avait pas encore eu le droit à une remarque hautement sarcastique sur le navet qu’était ce film sur les loups-garous que diffusait sa télévision. S’éclipsant quelques minutes dans la cuisine, Derek prépara un chocolat chaud pour son invité surprise et prit le temps d’envoyer un message à Scott pour lui demander s’il savait ce qu’il se passait avec son meilleur ami. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre ; qu’il se mêle de ce qui le regarde putain ! Haussant un sourcil, le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre que cela le regardait puisque c’était sur son canapé que Stiles avait échoué. Il revint finalement de la cuisine avec une tasse à la main et la déposa entre celles de l’étudiant. Ce dernier le remercia d’un sourire tremblotant et s’empressa d’en boire deux longues gorgées, quitte à se brûler la langue au passage. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se tourna vers Derek, surpris. C’était drôlement bon dit-donc. Recette secrète de Talia pour les jours de déprime, le renseigna le loup-garou fasse à sa question silencieuse. Patiemment, Derek attendit que la tasse soit bue entièrement avant d’observer longuement le jeune homme. Une fois sa capuche enlevée, il pouvait voir les yeux rougis par les larmes et les lèvres malmenées par les dents. Il voyait également les yeux encore brillants, et il lui semblait qu’ils luisaient plus de colère que de tristesse. Les mains du plus jeune s’agitaient nerveusement et son pied gauche battait une mesure silencieuse. Finalement, après dix longues minutes d’un silence étrangement apaisant, Stiles se décida à parler. Il lui raconta l’énorme dispute avec son père, puis son repli chez Scott, Scott qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il gênait et qu’il aurait aimé passer sa soirée tranquillement avec sa petite amie, la dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis qui en avait découlé, ses larmes de rage qu’il avait laissé couler dans sa jeep et sa décision involontaire d’aller se réfugier chez Derek. Pour ce dernier point, il lui avait expliqué s’être mis à rouler sans réfléchir à sa destination et il avait fini par atterrir ici. Sans dire un mot, parce que la situation ne le nécessitait pas, Derek ouvrit les bras et attira le jeune homme dans une étreinte la plus réconfortante possible. Il sentait le souffle brûlant du plus jeune contre sa peau et bientôt quelques larmes virent dévaler son cou. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Puis le souffle de Stiles se fit plus lent et plus régulier, amenant Derek à en conclure que l’étudiant s’était endormi. Changeant ses bras de position en essayant de bouger le moins possible, le loup-garou se leva du canapé en soulevant Stiles tel une princesse. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Stiles la princesse. S’il lui racontait cela demain, ladite princesse allait le maudire jusqu’à la nuit des temps. Il déposa son « paquet » sur le lit de la chambre d’ami et entreprit de lui ôter pantalon, sweat, chaussures et chaussettes. L’opération fut délicate et Stiles gémit dans son sommeil, menaçant de se réveiller à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, il réussit à glisser l’endormi sous les couvertures et quitta la chambre après l’avoir regardé une dernière fois. Dans son sommeil, Stiles continuait de s’agiter.

Le lendemain, Derek n’eut aucun scrupule à le laisser dormir jusqu’à dix heures et demi. Il savait que l’étudiant était en vacances pendant quelques jours puisque ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message pour le prévenir d’une future visite pour s’assurer qu’il était toujours vivant. Tu comprends, tu t’attires toujours pleins d’ennuis alors j’ai peur de te retrouver mort en rentrant de la fac, lui avait-il renvoyé aussitôt après. Derek lui avait répondu qu’il était encore bien en vie, que dernièrement, les ennuis le laissaient globalement tranquille et qu’il n’était pas obligé de lui rendre visite, mais que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Stiles lui rendait donc visite en pleine nuit et pas seulement pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas mort, pas du tout même. Pas que cela dérange franchement Derek, pour être honnête. Durant le début de la matinée, le loup-garou avait quand même envoyé un message au shérif Stilinski pour lui dire où se trouvait son fils. Cependant, les dix appels manqués de Scott, il les avait volontairement ignorés.

Finalement, à onze heures passées, Stiles émergea de la chambre d’ami. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son visage tout endormi portait encore la marque de l’oreille et son esprit était clairement désorienté. Lorsque Derek se tourna vers lui, les deux cœurs manquèrent un battement à l’unisson. Le loup-garou baissa les yeux le premier et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Stiles le suivit docilement. Il posa une assiette de toasts grillés et beurrés devant le jeune homme avant de faire glisser une tasse de café sur la table où il ajouta deux sucres. Il ne fallut qu’une vingtaine de minutes à l’étudiant pour engloutir le tout. Brusquement, comme s’il avait été piqué par une mouche, Stiles se leva et prit la fuite. C'était sans compter sur les réflexes du loup-garou qui le plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine, doucement, mais fermement. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour lui demander dans un souffle s'il allait bien. Les yeux noisette se détournèrent aussitôt. La seconde d'après, les lèvres de Derek étaient en train d'embrasser celles de Stiles et d'embraser tout le corps de ce dernier. La seconde encore après, le loup-garou s'était vivement reculé, trop surprit par sa propre action. À la troisième seconde, Stiles avait glissé une main derrière la nuque de Derek et l'embrassait fiévreusement.

 

*

 

Cela avait été le premier baiser d'une longue série, mais la route avait été semée d'embûches et le chemin n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les deux protagonistes. Suite à cela, Stiles avait passé le reste de ses courtes vacances à se cacher dans le loft de Derek, Scott et lui ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant un bon mois et l'ambiance à la colocation avait été électrique, la dispute avec son père s'était finalement apaisée au bout de deux longues semaines. Le côté positif de l'histoire, c'était que Stiles avait gagné un prince pas si charmant comme petit-ami.

 

*

 

Ce fut le vibreur de son téléphone qui sortit Stiles de ses pensées. Sans vraiment le remarquer, il s'était vautré sur le canapé et son téléphone avait échoué sur la table basse. Il attrapa son portable et le déverrouilla pour regarder le message. Le texte le fit doucement rigoler. Liam lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui demander si c'était toujours interdit par la loi et par le code du bon loulou-garou (instauré par Stiles, évidemment) de tuer son camarade de chambre. Le jeune loup-garou partageait une chambre en colocation sur le campus avec Brett. Si l'animosité entre les deux loups-garous s'était calmée, il arrivait encore régulièrement que leur ancienne rivalité refasse surface. Liam était le plus impulsif, c'était monnaie courante pour Stiles de recevoir ce genre de message. Il se dépêcha de pianoter une réponse sur son téléphone qu'il envoya aussitôt qu'elle fut rédigée. _« C'est encore tôt pour commettre un meurtre, attends plutôt la fin d'aprem ! »_ Évidemment, la réponse était ironique, mais l'étudiant savait que Liam ne ferait rien à Brett. Il avait juste besoin d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration. Au pire des cas, si des coups étaient échangés, les bleus disparaîtraient bien vite de leurs peaux. Après tout, il fallait bien que leurs pouvoirs de loup-garou servent à autre chose que combattre de dangereux ennemis. Non ?

Enfin sorti de sa pseudo-léthargie, Stiles se décida à se lever du canapé et faire quelque chose de sa journée. Il n'allait quand même pas déprimer toute la journée sur son statut de personne délaissée par son ingrat de petit-ami. En plus de cela, le réfrigérateur était vide et on serait dimanche le lendemain alors il était dans l'obligation de faire les courses aujourd'hui s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim à l'âge de vingt et un an. Il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et soupira longuement. Il devait être maudit ; dehors, la pluie tombait avec perte et fracas. À nouveau, il poussa un long soupir et partit dans l'entrée du grand appartement. Là ; il chaussa ses converses, enfila une veste en cuir qu'il avait volontairement oublié de rendre à son amant, attrapa ses clés et son portefeuille, puis récupéra un parapluie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il parcourut le plus rapidement possible le chemin qui séparait l'appartement de l'hypermarché du coin. Il slaloma entre les rares courageux à être dehors sous l'averse et arriva finalement devant les portes du supermarché. Onze minutes, record battu. Les courses furent faites à la Stiles, mêlant aliments bons pour la santé (il prenait soin de la santé de son père, autant faire de même avec la sienne et celle de ses colocataires) et cochonneries bonnes à manger. Il hésita longuement entre deux paquets de chips au goût différents, changea d'avis trois fois sur les fruits qu'il voulait prendre et paya finalement le contenu de ses achats une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Une fois dehors, la pluie tombait toujours et Stiles jura. Jongler entre ses sacs de courses et le manche de son parapluie s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu. Quelqu'un se glissa soudainement sous son parapluie et Stiles faillit se retourner brutalement pour l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. (Et il en connaissait un paquet.) Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'une voix suave ne se fasse entendre et coupe toute envie de parler à l'étudiant. La voix, grave et chaude, lui arracha un frisson qui remonta tout du long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Est-ce que je peux m'abriter ? »

Finalement, Stiles pivota brutalement dans un large mouvement de bras, de sacs de courses et de parapluie. Ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur Derek, parce que c'était lui – bien évidemment, et son cœur rata un battement avant de faire une brusque accélération. Devant lui, tout proche de lui en fait, se tenait le loup-garou. Ses cheveux trempés avaient subi le passage d'une main cherchant à les remettre en ordre, son t-shirt blanc virait à la transparence et dévoilait les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, et un sourire venait étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Bordel, son mec était un véritable appel au viol. Une fois ses pensées plus ou moins cohérentes, Stiles s'insurgea :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ?!

\- Je peux repartir si tu veux.

\- N'y penses même pas, tu es là, je te garde ! Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'on voulait me voler mes courses, ou pire, qu'un abominable pervers tentait de s'en prendre à ma précieuse virginité !

\- Surprise ! Répondit le loup-garou, même pas ébranlé par le flot de paroles. Et tu n'es plus vierge depuis un moment, ajouta en ricanant Derek. »

Joueur, l'étudiant lui mit un coup-de-poing dans l'épaule. Bien qu'il doutât que son amant ait ressenti la moindre douleur, l'intention, elle, y était. Attentionné, c'était un des nouveaux aspects de Derek, le plus âgé s'empara de deux sacs pour soulager l'autre et qu'il réussisse à tenir correctement ce satané parapluie. Il était déjà assez trempé comme ça, et Stiles allait encore sûrement le taquiner en lui disant qu'il sentait le chien mouillé. Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était une gentille moquerie, mais cela avait le don de lui hérisser le poil. Un peu plus et il se mettrait à grogner. Un bon gros toutou, comme dirait le fils Stilinski.

 

*

 

Stiles se débattit de longues secondes avec ses clés et ses sacs de courses, si bien que Derek se consentît à venir en aide à son compagnon en attrapant les sacs de courses restants. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. La porte fut à peine refermée que déjà l'étudiant se jetait sur les lèvres de son amant et que les sacs de courses tombaient sur le sol. Contre sa bouche, Derek grogna quelque chose à propos des courses à ranger et de ses idiots de colocataires. Stiles balaya le tout d'un geste de la main, vague et inutile. La veste en cuir de Stiles – de Derek, plutôt – se retrouva bien vite ôtée et finit sur le sol. L'étudiant quitta les lèvres de son amant pour venir lui embrasser la mâchoire qui frémit à son passage. Ravi de voir qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, Stiles entreprit de redessiner chaque trait du visage de l'autre homme du bout de ses doigts. C'étaient des courbes, des creux et des lignes qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais qu'il adorait plus que tout retracer. Parce que la tentation était trop forte et que l'absence de l'autre s'était faite trop longue, ils s'empressèrent de semer leurs vêtements façon Petit Poucet dans tout l'appartement. Leurs retrouvailles se fêtèrent de façon bien plus charnelle que quelques innocents baisers.

 

*

 

La nuit ayant été courte, Stiles avait fini par s'endormir et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux se fut pour tomber sur des orbes bleues-vertes. Derek l'observait, un sourire attendri jouant au coin de ses lèvres. Se redressant sur les coudes, le châtain posa sa bouche sur le coin de celle de son amant. Peu satisfait, ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon de manière gourmande. Ils traînèrent encore une trentaine de minutes dans le grand lit de l'étudiant avant que l'estomac de ce dernier ne les rappelle à l'ordre. L'appétit gargantuesque du plus jeune fut ravi de voir Derek se mettre aux fourneaux. Le loup-garou avait toujours eu un talent caché pour la cuisine et il prit plaisir à offrir un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom à son amant. Aux anges, l'étudiant engloutit deux assiettes de toasts délicatement grillés et dégoulinant de sirop d'érable. Un café crème et un immense verre de jus d'orange pressé main plus tard, Stiles fut rassasié.

Durant tout ce temps, Derek l'avait observé – assis sur un tabouret, le coude posé sur le bar laqué qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Il avait contemplé la barbe mal rasée de son amant, ses grands yeux noisette pétillants, sa bouche qui babillait entre deux bouchées, ses longs doigts fins qui s'agitaient dans de grands gestes, ses mèches de cheveux désordonnées. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, Derek était tombé amoureux de Stiles. À nouveau.

En pratiquement deux longues années passées ensemble, Derek n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer l'étudiant. De nombreuses fois, il avait eu envie de l'étrangler, de le faire taire ou de le tuer – parce que Stiles était sacrément irritant quand il s'y mettait et que le loup-garou avait une patience très limitée. Et pourtant. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais cessé de tomber amoureux du jeune homme. Encore et encore. Même après deux ans de relation. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Stiles était discret, mais bien présent. Et souvent, quand il prenait le temps de détailler ce qui lui appartenait, il retombait dans les bras tentateurs de l'amour. Lorsque cela arrivait, il avait tendance à faire des choses un peu folles. Souvent, il les regrettait sur le moment. Parfois après, comme quand il avait accepté d'accompagner Stiles dans ce nouveau parc d'attractions – _absolument exceptionnel, j'te jure !_ Il avait difficilement supporté les files d'attente d'adolescents surexcités toute la journée, mais le sourire qu'abordait son amant était une compensation largement suffisante pour cette affreuse journée. S'il était réellement honnête, il aurait pu avouer que certains manèges avaient même réussi à lui plaire.

Cette fois-là, quand les mots insensés sortirent de sa bouche, Derek ne les regretta pas. À aucune seconde, ni sur le moment, ni même après. Il observa son amant se couper dans ses babillages – choqué par ce que venait de lui demander le loup-garou, les grands yeux noisette s'écarquiller au maximum, la bouche s'ouvrir dans un superbe rond. Il entendit distinctement le palpitant de l'étudiant avoir un heurt avant de s'emballer à toute vitesse. Il peut voir, ressentir, _palper_ la joie de son compagnon tellement elle était puissante. Le choc du corps de Stiles qui se jeta contre le sien ne l'ébranla même pas, contrairement à ce que la voix enjouée lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

« Oui, oui, oui. Bordel oui ! Emménageons ensemble. On est vraiment obligés d'attendre que j'aie fini de valider ma troisième année de licence ? Oh bon sang, vivement que j'en ai fini de cette licence ! »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui en sont arrivés là, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon OS. :)  
> (Et le titre vient de la chanson Your Anchor d'Asaf Avidan.)


End file.
